sildorian_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf
Basic Info Wolf is one of the main characters in Sildorian and the first official character. Created the leader of Sildorian RP Who is also namedhttps://sildorian-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wolf900Wolf. Wolf is one of the first characters to exist in the RP and thus is one of the most powerful, even when stripped of all his power he is still an immense threat. Although he is naturally friendly unless turned hostile. Sexuality: Asexual Strengths: Is extremely skilled at almost every kind of weaponry, has deadeye like aim. He has an unnatural regernation ability that can and has saved him from death many times. He is quite acrobatic as well as strong making him someone you do not want to go against in fists vs fist combat. He has immense hacking experience since he has been alive as long as technology has, He seems to be a flawless pilot and Driver. Weaknesses: Unknown Early Origins (200,000bc - 27bc) Please note around these times wolf would be wearing times of the era, basically basic fur and leather clothing. Its assumed wolf was born somewhere on the argian home world but not much else is known About his true origins. Its rumored once wolf was sent to earth, he wasn't in the best state, perhaps even being in a crashed argian spaceship. Wolf weak and confused from the crash staggered out of the spaceship, and into a Nearby cave. The cave owner, probbaly a primitive human walked in and spotted wolf, and started screaming in primitive language. Wolf grabbed a rock and bashed it over the primitive humans head, not realizing how fragile human life was at the time. He would regret this as this was an innocent kill, an innocent person he murdered. And to this day he regrets this act. But wolf managed to pick himself up from the stress of his first murder, he then managed to make some stone weaponry, and find a group of cave dwelling human primitives to assist. They later would become the Sumerians, also known as the first human civilization. Later wolf managed to meet up with the Egyptians and also help them build the great pyramids. Wolf would start to notice tension rising as the Egyptians slavery of those they viewed lesser started into increase. Wolf could no longer stand idle, he raided a temple and intensely studied water magic. He went to the captured Israelite's and then free'd them, the Egyptian guards chased them and wolf all the way to the red sea. Wolf focused using his water magic and parted the very sea to help the Israelite slaves escape, The Israelite's would grant wolf the nickname Moses for this act, a nickname he later dropped when he changed his looks. Wolf would then let the Israelite people settle down as wolf continued to look for ways of learning more magic. After wolf became moderately adapted to magic, he found a strange temple that looked like it came from the future, In the temple wolf found a torch and walked through the temple, darkness lurking all around the temple. Wolf saw red eyes watching him and then he decided on a whim to leave. Wolf left the temple quickly and flung the torch back down there in hopes to keep whatever beast was watching him at bay. Wolf calmly walked back to a nearby town and told the tales of the red eyed beast in the temple, the temple that would later be named the temple of darkness. Main Origins (27bc - 1200bc) After the rise of new empires and new technologies, Wolf would constantly contemplate going back into that temple, Wolf also had found a secret new land (south america) using some teleportation magic and a temple there. After meeting a weak argian in need of power who later became known as Invicta, he decided to bring Invicta to that temple to grant him power and make him immortal. Wolf stuck with Invicta for a few years, but all that time Wolf was thinking about the temple, Wolf decided to go on an adventure and left Invicta in Florence where he met him at. Wolf then had a voyage to the temple of darkness, and went in again. This time when the red eyes appear, Wolf casted light magic forcing the red eyes to retreat. Wolf continued along through the temple until he found a dark purple shield. Wolf walked over towards the dark purple shield, and casted light magic on it until it faded, screams echo'ed from inside of the shields location as voices whispered ominous sayings such as. "Darkness Incarnate awaken", "You have started the chain", "Prepare for the fall", And "The reaper shall reap all". Wolf was unphased as he entered the main chamber, face to face with a skull with oily darkness leaking out of it. Wolf raised his sword to the skull light magic gleaming off it as the skulls eyes started to glow red. The skull stared at wolf and twisted its head as oily darkness formed it a body. Wolf looked at it, it had to be The reaper. The reaper stared at wolf and thanked him for freeing him, Wolf looked at the reaper confused. The reaper said in a dark shadowy Voice. "You have freed me from the void magic that kept me here.. Now i shall thank you by granting you your own dimension after i destroy yours". Wolf slashed at the reaper but he quickly faded. Wolf rushed out of the temple to see the sky was pitch black, as oily darkness rained down in the desert. Wolf ran away and the darkness ceased, but the Sahara desert became tainted, anyone wandering far enough being consumed by the darkness lurking there. Wolf would head back to Invicta now and notice him sobbing, Wolf would hear that Invicta was massively reckless with his immortality, and would scold him to be more careful. Luckily Invicta listened and became more cautious with his immortality powers.